Stakeout & Shocking Secrets
by EnvyNV
Summary: Riker's new girlfriend has been distant lately, and Ross has been leaving the house more and more. Rydel plans a stakeout to watch out for Riker's gf, but what will they say when they find out why she's been acting so weird? What will happen when they see Ross on their stakeout? Will Riker ever be able to forgive Ross? Raura/Riaura story.


Stakeout & Shocking Secrets:

Riker's new girlfriend has been distant lately, and Ross has been leaving the house more and more. Rydel plans a stakeout to watch out for Riker's gf, but what will they say when they find out why she's been acting so weird? What will happen when they see Ross on their stakeout? Will Riker ever be able to forgive Ross? Raura/Riaura story.

Riker's pov. **(A/N: I've never written in Riker's pov before. So I apologize if it's horrible!)**

"Oh come on, babe!" I complain into my phone.

"It's not that bad!" My girlfriend defends. You see, we've been going out for a couple months now, and lately, she's been blowing me off to do who knows what.

"Yes it is! Mary, I haven't seen you in weeks!" I call her 'Mary' because of her last name. Her real name isn't Mary.

"I know that Riker! I'm just…stressed out!" She takes a short pause in between words.

I sigh, "Look, I don't want to argue. But, why haven't I seen you in 2 weeks?"

"I'm just…" She hesitates, "I just, have a lot going on right now. I promise I'll try to find time. I promise." I can't help but feel like there's a double meaning to what she said. But I have no idea what it is.

"Fine…bye!" I grumble. Then hang up. What is that girl up to?

"Hey Rike!" I hear Rydel greet me using that stupid nickname for me. Is it strange that my sister has a pet name for me and my girlfriend doesn't?

"Hey Del!" I manage to say.

"What's wrong?" She asks overly concerned. Of course.

"It's nothing Ry. It's just my girlfriend, she, she keeps blowing me off. And I have no idea why! Did I do something wrong Del?!" I breath, throwing my arms up for emphasis.

She holds me down. "No! You did nothing wrong! She's just probably going through a tough time right now. Or maybe she's trying to tell you something but she's not sure how."

"What could she possibly have to tell me?" I ask as if she knew all the answers. Which, I knew she didn't.

She shrugs, "I don't know. But all I know, is that she's struggling with _something_."

Maybe Del's right. You know what I'm not even gonna worry about it anymore.

I nod, "Thanks Del. I'm not gonna worry now. Sometimes, people just need their space."

She nods, "Yup. Hey, have you seen Ross? I wanna ask him if he could sing the high notes in 'Here Comes Forever.'**" (A/N: Idk if there really are high notes Here Comes Forever! I just adore that song!)**

I think about it. "No, not really. Now that I think about it, I haven't really seen him in the past week. He's either trapped in his room or out somewhere. I don't know." I shrug.

She hums in response, then turns on her hot pink high tops, and walks up to her room.

Okay. Now I'm even more confused. First, I haven't seen Mary in forever, Ross is nowhere to be seen, and at the moment, I lost my phone!

I start looking through the cushions for my iPhone.

"Nothing!"

Where could it be?

Rydel's pov.

I know it may seem wrong. Stealing your brother's phone just to call his missing girlfriend. But hey, I'm worried about 'Mary' as Riker calls her. She is the closest thing I have to a sister!

I'm dialing her phone number. I hold the black phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"You've got some explaining to do." I demand.

She sighs, "How much time you got?"

Ross's pov.

I'm walking towards her house. She is mine. Mine and mine only. Most people know her as the girl who cheats on every guy she comes in contact with. To few, they know her as the girl who cheats on every guy with _me_. Yup, that's right. One girl, goes around dating guys just so she could see their heartbroken expression when they find out her heart belongs to me. Me and me only.

In all honestly, I feel bad for the guys. I mean, they fall in love with her, and then their hearts crack when they find out she fell in love me. I can't really blame em'. She's practically perfect. But what every guy needs to know, is that she is with me. Very few know that. They mostly know _me_ as the 'blond cheater,' who is the person she cheats on all guys with.

I know it's wrong. Really wrong. But, all I want is for people to know that she's _my _girlfriend. Mine. And all she wants, is for every _guy_ to know that. I have fallen in love, and this is just a crazy thing I do, to make her feel the same. Of course it hurts, to see her with other guys. But, when it's time, she makes it all worth it. All the lies, the fake flirts, the whole 'I'm faking liking another guy' project. All of it.

This time, I'm scared. I'm terrified. I mean, who wouldn't?! I pretty sure you would be nervous if you were in my position too. I know what you're thinking. What makes this time different from all the others? The thing is, is that it's not what _I_ do that's different. It's our next, soon-to-be-heartbroken, target. My brother, Riker Antony Lynch.

**Dun dun dun! A new story! Bam what?! Sorry, it felt so relevant! I wasn't planning on putting this up today, but my reviewer,** **YayMusicalCupcake****, said she couldn't wait. So I decided to make my reviewer happy :p ! Anyways, cliffhanger! Sorry bout' that! But I could resist!**

**Questions for the chapter:**

**~Why hasn't Riker's gf been spending time with him? ;)**

**~What did 'Mary' say to Rydel?**

**And finally…**

**~What is Ross going to do?! Why is he doing this?! Is 'Mary' worth it?!**


End file.
